


Never Good Enough

by Cleo



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Loneliness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far he ran he couldn't get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Round 4 of RoK on LJ. Hope you enjoy it. A thanks goes to my wonderful beta Alex/Odysseus.

Alec stared out the bus window. He wasn't sure how far the cash he'd hustled before leaving Seattle would take him. North was a given as it was the only other option for a transgen like himself. He really hated traveling but if nothing else Manticore had taught him how to deal with it.

What he really wanted was to sleep but he knew better than to do that in unfamiliar territory while on the run. It had nothing to do with the dreams he'd been having. Really. He couldn't truly sleep nor stay in one place until he'd reached safety but deep inside he knew he'd never reach that. Safety was what he'd left behind, in the arms of another, which made him yearn for things he'd never been created for. Things he would never be good enough for.

He was going through retraining after his less than effective first solo undercover in the field. When he'd first met 452 or Max, as she preferred, she was all about getting away from Manticore again. The night it burned down and she'd freed those she could he'd admired her. Then he was in the real world and he'd tried to be on his own but couldn't help drifting into her sphere. He wanted to see what she'd found that was so special. Then he knew, Logan, a rebel with captivating eyes disguised behind innocent glasses who fought for the underdog.

He watched as they'd dealt with what Manticore had done to them, ripping away the basic human act of touch for them. Meanwhile, in the shadows, he'd yearned for Logan. Hoping that he'd see him as something more than the smart alec troublemaker that he had been named after. As things heated up because of the fear of transgenics and Max needed to pull away from Logan, he'd had his chance.

It was on a night when Logan had a setback with the exoskeleton he used while his legs healed that he'd taken a chance. He'd stopped by for an update and found the man looking so dejected and alone. That was the first night that they'd spent together and Alec thought he'd found home. The next day he was told it was all a mistake just a moment of needing comfort but that didn't stop it from happening again and again.

Max and Logan never stopped searching for a cure to the retrovirus and Logan kept coming to him when he needed comfort. It wasn't until Logan had figured out a way around the virus and he was able to touch Max again even in a limited fashion that Alec realized he'd been fooling himself.

There was no way he was ever going to be good enough. He'd never be good enough, no matter if he ran a million miles away. So here he was once again without a home just drifting and fighting to rebuild the walls that had been ripped down because he'd risked love, again.


End file.
